Keep me warm
by HannahGraceRusher
Summary: Carlos wants to take you on a short vacation. A snowboarding one. But... things do not go quite as planned... Please read *smiles* (Random one shot)


**Just a random one shot I wrote just now. Idk where it came from :P Oh yeah, the story's about-**

**_Carlos: Me! *smiles*_**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

"Snowboard... trip?" You say and frown. Oh no. You absolutely hate the cold and prefer a hot beach over snow any day. Carlos nods and looks excited.

"Yes! I've rented a little lodge at this great place up in Utah! Here." He hands you a brochure. "It'll be great!" You look through the brochure.

"A four bedroom lodge?" You say and look at him. He smiles.

"Yeah, I thought that maybe we could bring the others. If you want to." He says. "The more the merrier. Right?" You look at the brochure again.

"I... guess..." Carlos smiles and hugs you.

"It'll be so much fun!" He says and hugs you. You nod.

"Okay. But... just so you know. I've never gone snowboarding before." He kisses your forehead.

"Don't worry. I'll teach you myself!"

You're not equipped for this trip and Carlos takes you out to buy a new clothes you can wear on the trip. A thick jacket, pants and shoes are a must. A new warm hat and a pair of red ski-glasses. Carlos even wanted to buy you your own snowboard but you insisted on that you should rent one, since you're not really a pro at snowboarding.

When the day of the trip comes you get all your bags and stuff them into the car. You pick up James and Kendall at James's house. Logan was apparently busy and couldn't join you. The car ride there is pretty long and James and Kendall fought in the backseat. You found yourself longing to arrive at your vacation destination.

"We're here!" Carlos said and park the car. You're even out of the car before the annoying two boys in the back and look up at the snow covered mountain. Carlos gets around the car and put his arm around you. "Beautiful. Isn't it?" He asks. He's right. This place is beautiful. You nod and he smiles at you.

"Hey lovebirds! Are you gonna get your stuff or are we simple servants on this trip?" James says and grabs his bag. You all get your bags and walk over to the main lodge. Carlos got the keys to your lodge and you made your way there in about half an hour.

"Wow! This place is awesome!" Kendall says and takes his hat off. "Where do I sleep?" He says and you and him go and explore the lodge while Carlos and James checks the kitchen. "Dibs on this room!" Kendall says and flops down on the bed in the first bedroom. You sit down on the bed next to him.

"I'll take this room!" You hear James say in the next room. That leaves the last two bedrooms to you and Carlos. He let's you pick and you pick the last one. The one with a view over the mountain.

"Good choice." He says and kisses you. You smile and he pushes you down on the bed. You giggle and he climbs on top of you and tickles you.

"Carlos! Stop it! I might kick you!" You shout and try to squirm away from the attacker. He continues to tickle you. "CARLOS STOP!" You yell and burst out laughing. He chuckles.

"Tell me when you give up!" He says and you giggle like crazy.

"I give up! I give up! Please stop it!" You say and he stops and leans down and place a kiss on your forehead. "You're too cute." He says when you blush. You make a funny face and stick your tongue out. "Still cute." He says and kisses you.

"Lovebirds! Stop making love and let's go and get some equipment for the woman!" James says and stomps. You giggle and Carlos get off you. "Yes. That's it. Move people!" James says and walk into Kendall's room and grab the blond and grab their snowboards. Carlos sighs.

"I'm starting to regret that I invited them..." He says. You smile at him and grab his hand.

"Come on." You say and you all walk down to the main lodge where you can rent snowboards. Carlos rent a white and red one for you.

"It matches your outfit." He says and nods at your brand new snowboarding outfit he bought you. You smile at him and tell him that it doesn't matter. But he doesn't listen and drag you after James and Kendall up to the lift.

It's a lot easier to snowboard than you thought and you learn pretty quickly. James and Kendall both seem pretty experienced and Carlos is just like a professional! You're actually enjoying everything until James and Kendall gets bored of the "normal" slopes and wanna go up to the more extreme slopes.

"Guys... I don't know. Maybe she's not ready yet..." Carlos says. You shake your head and grab Carlos hand.

"It's okay sweetie. I wanna go. This is getting way easy anyways." You say and smile. He smiles back and you head up to the lift again. Kendall and James wanna go all the way to the top but Carlos convinces them not to. And you go to the third highest spot.

"See y'all at the bottom!" Kendall says and waves.

"Ha! I bet I'll be sitting in the lodge waiting for you before you even get down." James says and pushes Kendall over.

"Oh, you fricking-" He says and James quickly jumps away and goes down the slope with Kendall close behind him.

"Those two..." You say and sigh. Carlos smiles. "Ready to head down?" You ask. He nods and you let him go first. He turns around once every minute. "I'm not a baby, Carlos." You say. He smiles apologetic and continues. He turns around less and less and relaxes a bit. Allowing some distance between you.

Suddenly a loud rumbling fill the valley. You jump a little and turn around to see big masses of snow tumble down the mountain. Avalanche. You curse and crouches slightly to go faster. Shit, shit, shit. You see Carlos further down. He has slowed down and waits for you. You wave your arm to make him speed up. Telling him that you'll be fine, just go. You can't hear him but you see his mouth open as he shouts something. Then you suddenly feel cold and you can't see.

It feel's like forever. The cold and the darkness. Then suddenly you hear something. Muffled voices. And you feel something poke your shoulder. You try to stick your hand in the direction the poke came from and feel it coming free and someone grabbing it.

"Here she is! We got her!" Someone says. Several people helps dig you out and Carlos hugs you so tight you can barley breathe.

"Oh my god! You made it! You made it!" He says, almost sobbing. "You're okay now." He says and stokes your hair. Your hat is gone. It's probably somewhere under the snow.

"T-t-take i-it easy... C-Carlos..." You stutter. Your lips are pretty much frozen and Carlos presses his warm against your cold.

You and Carlos get a ride down to the main lodge and they check up on you. Nothing broken or hurt. Carlos want's' to go to the hospital but you convince everyone that you don't need to go to the hospital. A warm drink and bed should be enough. Carlos takes his jacket off and hang it over your shoulders.

"Come on... Let's go back to the lodge." he says and takes your hand.

Kendall and James are nervously pacing around the lodge and look up when Carlos opens the door.

"Oh my god! She's alright!" Kendall says and runs up to you and hugs you. "We were so worried!" He says. "I'm so sorry we made you go up there!" He says. You smile at him.

"I-it's alright." You say. Still a little frozen. "It was pretty fun until the mountain decided to crash down on me." You say and smile.

"That's not funny." James says. "You could have died."

"Guys. It's not her or your fault." Carlos says. "Let's get her something warm and let her rest." The taller boys agree and they wander off to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate. Carlos sits down with you in the couch by the open fire. He puts like four blankets on you and you snuggle close to him. "Are you alright?" Carlos asks. You nod.

"Y-yeah. I'm okay. A little shaken maybe but I'll live." You say and smile. He hugs you and pulls you closer.

"God..." He mumbles. "You scared me so much." He says. "I thought I lost you. Seeing you disappear under all that snow." He swallows and takes a deep breath.

"It's okay... You saved me. Didn't you?" You say and kiss him on the cheek. "You're my hero." Kendall and James bring some hot chocolate and sit down with you. You pull the three boys close and take a sip out of your chocolate. You're all pretty quiet.

"You know... this is not how I thought we'd spend the first night here." James says and Kendall chuckles. You smile and ruffle his hair.

"I'm sorry I scared you guys." You say. They tell you it's all fine.

"I'm gonna go to bed." Kendall says. James yawn.

"Me too. You'll be alright." He says and smiles at you. The taller boys leave and you hug Carlos.

"Do you wanna head to bed as well?" You ask. He smiles at you and you make sure the fire is safe before you go back to the bed room. You change quickly and jump into bed and crawl in under the covers. "So cold!" You say and pull the covers over your head. Carlos lays down next to you and you put the cover over him. "Keep me warm. I'm so cold." You say and chuckle. He smiles.

"You know what. If your little accident didn't happen today I think I would have enjoyed this a lot more." He says.

"Oh, come on Carlos. I've said I'm sorry already." You say and give him the puppy eyes. "You're the one who said it's not my fault." You say. He smiles and kisses your forehead.

"I know. It's okay." You smile and snuggle closer to him.

"G'night. Carlos." You say and he puts his arm around you.

"Good night, sweetie. Love you."


End file.
